crossover_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Gray Fullbuster
Gray Fullbuster (グレイ・フルバスター, Gurei Furubasutā) is a fictional character and one of the protagonists from the Fairy One Piece Tail series. He is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Natsu. "Sorry, but it doesn't matter if you're a woman or even a child. I don't go easy on anybody who hurts my comrades." :—Gray Fullbuster to Juvia Loxar. Appearance :Voice Actor: Newton Pittman (English), Yūichi Nakamura (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice Actor (child): Ryan Reynolds (English), Eri Kitamura (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color. Unlike almost all other characters, Gray does not seem to always consistently wear the same type of clothes (that is, when he is wearing some), though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat. Still, his most consistent pieces of clothing are his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants. The Young Past Days Pre-Timeskip After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Blood Version on Tenrou Island. Outfits Post-Timeskip After obtaining Ice Devil Slayer Magic from his father, he gains a tattoo symbolizing the Magic on his right arm. Following his entry into the Avatar cult, he has seemingly erased his Fairy Tail mark, replacing it with Avatar's mark, but it turned out to be only an overlay on his black marks. Outfits * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Dark Blue * Age: 18 (debut), 20 (after timeskip) * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Gray has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it. He and Natsu have a friendly rivalry, and while they can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically, the two are actually quite concerned about each other. Gray was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger, but over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards his guild, but tends to trash talk every now and then. Also, he has a disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes (including underwear) at inappropriate moments. Also, Gray is quite skilled in acting as an evil person, as shown in year X792, when he infiltrated Avatar on Erza's request, something that manages to prompt Briar to remark Gray's desire for "revenge" against E.N.D. has stained both his soul and skin. Relationships Friends/Allies *Fairy Tail ** Loke ** Team Natsu *** Erza Scarlet Family * Silver Fullbuster (Father; Deceased) * Mika Fullbuster (Mother; Deceased) * Ur (Guardian; Deceased) * Gray Surge (Edolas Counterpart) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Alvida Pirates * Alvida * Buggy Pirates ** Buggy * Ganzack Pirates ** Ganzak * Eisenwald ** Erigor * Black Cat Pirates ** Kuro * Krieg Pirates ** Don Krieg * Phantom Lord ** Jose Porla * Arlong Pirates ** Arlong * Wapol Pirates ** Wapol * Baroque Works ** Crocodile ** Galdino * Oración Seis ** Brain * Daphne * Bellamy Pirates ** Bellamy * Blackbeard Pirates ** Teech D. Marshall * Eneru * Byro * Foxy Pirates ** Foxy ** Jube * Grimoire Heart ** Hades * Lucci Rob * Moria Gecko * Golden Lion Pirates ** Shiki * Impel Down ** Magellan * Impostor Straw Hat Pirates ** Demalo Black ** Manjaro ** Chocolat ** Mounblutain ** Drip ** Nora Gitsune ** Cocoa ** Turco * Caribou Abilities and Powers Powers Magic Ice Magic (氷の魔法 Kōri no Mahō): Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. Little is known about Ice Magic, as there have only been a few spells used so far. An inherent property of the magic, Gray is capable of freezing objects he comes into contact with. Gray, with his great mastery of ice spells, has proven himself capable of freezing even burning things such as Juvia's boiling water and Fukuro's flames, as well as to freeze an object faster than Sugarboy's Rosa Espada could soften it. * Iced Shell (アイスドシェル, Aisudo Sheru): Gray also has knowledge of this forbidden, extremely dangerous and powerful Magic, and has expressed the certainty that he could use it, if he were forced to. Unison Raid (ユニゾンレイド, Yunizon Reido): Gray is capable of using this ability, although he has only performed it alongside Juvia till now. During their fight against Daphne's Dragonoid, Gray and Juvia were able to fuse their Magic together, causing massive amounts of water and ice needles to erupt all over Magnolia Town, instantaneously destroying Daphne's Lizardmen. * Shotgun (ショットガン Shotto Gan): Gray utilizes water provided by a Water Mage in conjunction with his Ice-Make Magic to solidify the water, which is then aimed at the target and released as sharp, thick spears of ice. Ice-Make :Main article: Ice-Make Ice-Make (アイスメイク, Aisu Meiku): A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. In Gray's case, he uses Static Ice-Make, meaning he can shape his ice into inanimate things or weapons. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it for years, Gray possesses extreme mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. Also, according to him, Ice-Make allows the user to produce virtually anything, granting the user an unmatched creation capability. As an Ice-Make user, Gray is an individual resistant to cold and as such is able to take damage from ice and snow-based attacks without sustaining major injury and is either completely immune to snow based attacks such as Eve's Snow Magic or is more resilient to it than other people. Techniques The named techniques that are used by Gray that involve the Ice-Make Magic are as follows: * Ice-Make: Lance (ランス, Ransu): Gray extends his arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances that he shoots toward his enemy, impaling them. This makes for a powerful ranged attack. ** Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer (フリーズランサー, Furīzu Ransā): Gray creates larger ice lances that he attacks his enemy with. * Ice-Make: Block: Gray uses one hand to create a big block of ice that is able to block incoming attacks. (Unnamed) * Ice-Make: Shield ( Shīrudo): Gray creates a large shield made of ice in front of him, whose shape is vaguely reminiscent of a flower, which shields everything behind it. Originally, Gray's shield was identical in appearance to Ur's. When fighting Rufus, however, it took a new unique shape, reminiscent of both Ur's and Lyon's shield. * Ice-Make: Hammer (ハンマー, Hanmā): Gray creates a large ice hammer that floats above his opponent before dropping on them with great force. The first time Gray used this against Lyon, he was blocked. ** Ice-Make: Ice Hammer (アイス ハンマー, Aisu Hamā): Gray creates a giant spiked hammer made out of ice and hammers it onto the target. ** Ice-Make: Ice Impact (アイスインパクト, Aisu Inpakuto): Gray creates an intricately-designed hammer made of ice, which he brought down onto the targeted area, creating a great impact. * Ice-Make: Floor (フロア, Furoa): Gray simply freezes the floor, which makes anyone in the area slip. Gray is also capable of freezing water with this spell, and slide on the resultant floor. * Ice-Make: Arrows: Gray creates one or more arrows out of ice, which are subsequently shot at high speed to enemies through the use of an ice bow. (Unnamed) * Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow: Using Ice-Make: Ice Geyser and standing on top of the resulting ice formation, Gray can rise up to a high point to shoot his arrow; after the shot, the speed of the arrow increases with gravity and air pressure, making this attack much deadlier than usual. The first time Gray used this was to defeat Racer. * Ice-Make: Battle Axe (バトルアックス, Batoru Akkusu): Gray creates an axe out of ice for melee combat and swings it around him. The first time he used this was against Juvia, but it was ineffective. * Ice-Make: Sword: Gray creates a sword out of ice for melee combat. The sword is very durable, being capable of cutting and parrying other weapons as if it were made of metal. ** Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur (コールドエクスカリバー, Cōrudo Ekusukaribā): Gray creates a massive great-sword out of ice for melee combat. As with its smaller version, the weapon is very strong and sharp; in addition, its slashes seem capable of leaving behind large wakes of ice which can damage the opponents. ** Ice-Make: Ice Bringer (アイスブリンガー, Aisu Buringā): Gray generates two swords of ice in his hands and rapidly moves them forward in an X motion to slash his opponent. * Ice-Make: Ice Geyser ( Aisu Gaizā): Freezing the ground in front of him, Gray creates a tower of ice spikes that impales opponents, greatly damaging them. The first time Gray used this was to attack Lyon, but he failed. * Ice-Make: Ice Cannon (アイス・キャノン, Aisu Kyanon): Having created a large, bazooka-like hand-held cannon, Gray fires a cannonball made of ice to deal massive damage to his opponent. The first time he used this was to defeat Lyon. * Ice-Make: Prison (プリズン, Purizun): Gray creates a large square cage out of ice to trap opponents. The first time he used this was to stop Lyon's ice animals from attacking him. * Ice-Make: Clone: Gray creates a copy of himself made out of ice. The copy is perfectly identical to him, being revealed as made of ice only after a close, careful inspection, and thus coming in useful to avoid enemy attacks or to create a distraction for Gray to attack on his own. Gray has shown the capability to form at least two copies at a time. (Unnamed) * Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance (氷刃・七連舞 Hyōjin: Nanarenbu): After creating ice blades jutting back from both of his forearms, Gray displays his swordsmanship by rapidly slashing his enemy seven times. This is often used as a finishing move, causing heavy damage to the enemy. * Ice-Make: Fireworks: Gray is able to shot small beams of ice from his hands, forming ice fireworks that looks like snowflakes in the sky. * Ice-Make: Stairs: Gray makes stairs out of ice, so that he can get to previously unreachable places. The stairs, despite the nature of the material composing them, don't seem to be slippy at all. The first time Gray used this was to find Lyon. (Unnamed) * Ice-Make: Slide: Gray makes a slide out of ice, so that he can get to previously unreachable places. The first time Gray used this was to find Lyon. * Ice-Make: Rampart (ランパード, Ranpādo): Gray creates an extremely massive and high wall out of ice, which can stop his opponents in their tracks, but uses up a lot of Magic. The first time Gray used this was to stop Racer. * Ice-Make: Grappling Hook (飛爪 Hisō): Gray creates two four-pointed grappling hooks with chains connected with the Ice-Make auras around his hands, which can be used to hold grasp of higher surfaces or objects, allowing him to lift himself. * Ice-Make: Death Scythe (デスサイズ, Desu Saizu): Gray first creates a large scythe made out of ice, and then jumps into the air. When he's high enough, he swings the scythe at his opponent. * Ice-Make: Key: Gray is able to create an identical key to that of the Dragon Chain Cannon's device made of ice. * Ice-Make: Gungnir (グングニル, Gunguniru): Gray releases a gigantic lance out of ice which traps the opponent in it. * Ice-Make: Knuckle: Freezing the ground under his opponent, Gray creates a tower made of large ice fists which strikes his opponent. * Ice-Make: Saucer: Gray creates a large, spinning ice disk, capable of cutting through like a buzz-saw, which he launches at his target. * Ice-Make: Fishnet: Gray releases an icy wind from his hands, which takes on a fishnet-like shape, and allows him to freeze his opponent. * Ice-Make: Ice Wall: An alternative version of Ice-Make: Ice Geyser, which freezes the opponent instead of impaling them. * Ice-Make: Cocoon: Gray surrounds his body with a cocoon of ice, which has spikes jutting outwards, to protect himself from enemy attacks. It has a similar purpose to Ice-Make: Shield, but protecting Gray on every side instead of one. It's unknown, though, if this spell is durable like its standard counterpart. (Unnamed) * Ice-Make: Kite: Gray creates a kite under which allows him to fly in the air. * Ice-Make: Ocean: Gray, after joining both of his hands, slams them on a large body of water, completely freezing it in few seconds. * Ice-Make: Crescent Blades: Gray fires a barrage of crescent-shaped ice projectiles, allowing him to attack multiple targets at once. * Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance (一勢乱舞 Issei Ranbu): Gray creates a large number of big Ice Swords, which he can command to attack one or more enemies. * Ice-Make: Thieving Hand (盗賊の手 Tōzoku no Te): Gray forms a hand out of ice, which resembles a human hand; sporting five fingers and a palm. The hand's long branch enables Gray to sneakingly steal items, such as small bottles, without the owners noticing. * Ice-Make: Platform: Gray creates a platform of ice for which he can use to maintain his footing. Multiple platforms can be made, and can also be used as a means of giving himself the necessary momentum to perform a powerful follow-up attack. (Unnamed) * Ice-Make: Cannon (キャノン, Kyanon): Gray crafts a small, ornate cannon from ice, with which he can use nearby rubble as ammunition to fire against his target; multiple cannons can be created and fired simultaneously. * Ice-Make: Vambrace (ヴァンブレイス, Vanbureisu): Gray creates a large gauntlet-like sculpture made of ice around their arm, in order to dramatically enhance their throwing strength and speed. The Vambrace was capable of being used to throw a steel ball with enough force to pierce through Silver Fullbuster's chest, defeating him. * Ice-Make: Silver (シルバー, Shirubā): Summoning his Ice Devil Slayer Magic, Gray boosts the power of his Ice-Make. Gesturing with his right hand, he is then able to freeze a humongous area in front of him. This Spell allowed him to easily freeze and destroy Ajeel Ramal's Sand Golem. Gallery Devil Slayer :Main article: Ice Devil Slayer Magic The Ice Devil Slayer Magic (氷の滅悪魔法 Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō): A form of Devil Slayer Magic that Gray can manifest at will which allows him to produce, manipulate and control the element of ice. Like other Slayers, Gray is able to consume external sources of ice in order to replenish his strength and enhance his power while at the same time granting immunity to it. This form of Magic is extremely powerful and effective against Demons. Gray was given his father's Magic following his defeat and departure. To some degree, it appears that Devil Slayers have the ability to resist the effects of Curses (or at least the "Ultimate Curse" Memento Mori). It has also been suggested that Devil Slayer Magic is a very fickle Magic, and that learning it too quickly and making use of its properties in rapid succession have had adverse effects on Gray, causing him to become afflicted with black markings that have thus far spread across half of his body on two occasions Nevertheless, Gray himself said that with some help of Porlyusica, was able to gain control over it. He has become proficient enough in this Magic to be able to encase an enemy in a spiked cocoon of ice, roll him across a field of enemies and manipulate it into an immense burst of ice in a matter of seconds. Gray also can use this Magic to boost the power of his Ice-Make. One of the most effective aspects of this type of Magic is its ability to completely freeze everything within a large radius with a mere flick of the wrist. In one instance, Gray, who recently inherited his father Silver's Magic, was able to completely freeze multiple twisters from Tempester who was in his Etherious Form. In 2 years later after training, Gray is able to freeze people solid, as shown when he froze Goumon, before he could harm Lucy. Techniques The named techniques that are used by Gray that involve the Devil Slayer Magic are as follows: * Ice Devil's Rage (氷魔の激昂 Hyōma no Gekikō): Gray releases a large beam of cold air, ice and (seemingly) snow from his mouth, directing it towards his target. The girth of the beam easily dwarfed Mard Geer, but the power of Gray's spell is unknown as Mard was able to dodge it easily. * Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword (氷魔ゼ口ノタチ, Hyōma Zero no Tachi): Gray creates a ethereal long sword from his palms that he uses to slash at his opponent(s) with, inflicting a deep cut into his opponent's body severely damaging them and having the added effect of freezing his target(s) solid. Gray was shown using this spell which was shown to be powerful enough to defeat the Etherious and Nine Demon Gates member Tempester in his Etherious Form with a single strike. * Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow (氷魔ゼ口ノハキュウ, Hyōma Zero no Hakyū): Gray creates an intricate bow made of ice and fires an arrow from it at high speeds. When the arrow makes contact, it turns into a spiky array of ice that heavily damages the target's body. The spell was shown to greatly damage the pseudo-leader of Tartaros: Mard Geer Tartaros. * Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Fist (氷魔・ゼロノハケン, Hyōma Zero no Haken): Gray, after using his Ice-Make to mold and shape the ice from Invel's True-Ice Kamui, creates a pair of destructively powerful gauntlets with the same properties as the aforementioned spell, and uses them to brutalize his target. Gallery Abilities Expert Weapons Specialist: Gray has displayed considerably great ability in wielding the weapons produced by his Ice-Make spells. He is very skilled in swordsmanship with his constructed ice swords of various forms and sizes, and is also more than capable of wielding other types of bladed weapons. He has also shown to be adept at marksmanship, using his ice bow to shoot arrows from great distances with pinpoint accuracy. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Gray possesses great skill in hand-to-hand combat, first seriously shown when, despite his grievous wounds, he managed to overwhelm Lyon when the latter angered him in battle, and generally displayed in a comical way during his scuffles with Natsu. He is capable of packing powerful punches and kicks, and he often employs unarmed combat in conjunction with his Ice-Make spells to gain the upper hand in battle. Enhanced Durability: Gray has also displayed tremendous durability during battle. He managed to continue fighting after being hit by boiling water, he survived Fukuro's stolen fire attacks, and endured several dozen energy blasts from Bixlow's dolls before passing out. He also took the blasts from four lightning Lacrima from the Thunder Palace, despite having just recovered from previous injuries. Enhanced Agility: Gray has shown on different occasions to be very fast and agile. During his fight with Bixlow in an alleyway, he displayed enough acrobatic prowess and strength to move several meters in the air by jumping from one wall to the other. He was also able to avoid some of Racer's attacks despite his overwhelming speed. Physical Abilities Strength level Enhanced Strength: Gray has proven himself to possess considerable physical strength, having been shown capable of lifting an enormous amount of large wood beams all by himself, despite subsequently being crushed under them due to distraction. He was also able to lift Lucy while both of them were stuck in a quicksand-like trap and to throw her away several meters up in the air, as well as to shatter the section of a stone wall with a single punch sideways. Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment * Celestial Spirit Banishment Keys (former): Banishes the Giant Crab, Cancer. Gadgets Weapons History Past Gray was from a village up in the North, but the entire village was destroyed by the Demon Deliora. Gray's parents were killed in the incident as well. Lyon, along with Ur, a powerful ice Mage who Jellal claimed could have been one of the Ten Wizard Saints, came investigating Deliora's destruction, and found Gray alive among the ruins. Ur took Gray in as her second student and taught him and Lyon Ice-Make Magic. Gray accepted the training in order to eventually avenge his deceased parents by killing Deliora using Ur's unorthodox methods. Gray also obtained the unusual habit of stripping unconsciously from Ur's training methods. When Gray heard of Deliora's current location, he decided to challenge it, ignoring Ur and Lyon's warnings. Gray collapsed from battling Deliora and woke up to see Ur battling it. Ur told him to take Lyon and run. Gray carried Lyon and saw that Ur had lost her leg and replaced it with ice.> Suddenly, Lyon woke up and tried to cast Iced Shell, but Ur stopped him by freezing him. She explained to Gray that Iced Shell was the only thing that would beat Deliora, and was surprised to know that Lyon had tried to do what she planned. She then used Iced Shell which caused her body to be destroyed. Before turning into ice, she made Gray promise to tell Lyon that she died and told him to step into the future, since she would seal his darkness. The next day, Lyon woke up and discovered Deliora encased in ice and Ur's sacrifice. He berated Gray for Ur's death and the two apprentices parted ways. Following Ur's advice to find strong wizards in the west, Gray arrived at Fairy Tail and asked the master for a way to reverse the effects of the Iced Shell. Makarov, however, told him that the only method that could possibly reverse it would kill Ur in the process as she lived on as the ice encasing Deliora. Gray was present when Erza entered the guild, having been told by Cana that that day would be lucky for him, though he regarded it as one of the worst days of his life, having lost his wallet and fallen in ditches. Later, when Cana pointed out Erza's loner behavior and how she ignored Cana's own conversation attempts, Gray went over to talk to her, giving the excuse that he didn't like it when new members of the guild didn't introduce themselves to 'Gray the Great', but ended up arguing with her. He would constantly challenge Erza to battles after that, but was defeated each time. That is, until the day he found her crying by the riverside. He became flustered and refused to battle her. Upon questioning her about why she was always alone, she replied that she preferred being alone, but Gray retorted that she wouldn't be crying if that was true. Gray was also present to welcome Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna into the guild, happily speaking with the latter two siblings who were able to fit in more readily than their older sister. Gray was present when Natsu brought the egg from which Happy would later hatch to the guild. He suggested that they all eat it together, but was astonished when Natsu claimed the egg to be a dragon's egg as the marks on it were akin to those made by a dragon's claw. He watched on sceptically as Lisanna and Natsu decided to hatch the egg together. The next day, he was as surprised as everybody else when Natsu stormed into the guild, raging about the egg's mysterious disappearance. Gray got angry when Natsu went around accusing people randomly of having stolen the egg. But everybody calmed down when Elfman returned, revealing that he had taken the egg to help warm it up in the night. Soon afterwards, the egg hatched to reveal a winged, blue cat. After the event, everybody returned to their usual jovial mood.< Synopsis Macao Arc Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Gray Fullbuster Fairy Tail Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Fairy One Piece Tail Characters